Un Piloto mira a los Cuarenta
by TishayesMcGillies
Summary: Una mirada al pasado del como ha sido la vida del Almirante Hunter a sus casi cuarenta años... traducción de: A Pilot looks at forty... (Gracias a mi tía Lizzy por cederme los derechos de autor de sus novelas para Roboetch/Macross)


"Veinte años,  
¿a dónde se fueron?  
Veinte años, no sé,  
me siento y me pregunto a  
dónde se han ido  
ya veces a altas horas de la noche,  
cuando estoy bañada por la luz del fuego,  
la luna viene llamando de forma fantasmal  
y Recuerdo, recuerdo"

-Bob Seger, como una roca

"El problema con la guerra", reflexionó Rick, "era que los fantasmas vivían mucho después de que terminaran las batallas".

Su cabeza estaba llena de fantasmas de los últimos veinte años. Gloval. Roy Claudia, Ben, Breetai. Todos eran amigos, más como una familia para él, y todos se habían ido. No eran los únicos que había perdido en el curso de dos grandes guerras, pero habían sido lo más importante para él, y estaban en su mente en este momento. El pasado había estado en su mente mucho en los últimos días. "Señor, soy muy joven para sentirme tan malditamente viejo", pensó, recordando la letra de una vieja canción. En realidad, él sabía lo que era. La próxima semana fue su cuadragésimo cumpleaños (o cuarenta y cinco, si compró todo el calendario real de la Tierra y los problemas con los viajes al hiperespacio), y se le había acercado como uno de los gatos del infierno del último Regente. CUARENTA AÑOS DE EDAD. ¿Dónde diablos había ido todo?

Miró por la ventana al universo que tenía delante. Era un cielo extraño, a un año luz del que había crecido en la Tierra. Se había convertido en un segundo hogar para todos los viajeros que habían venido de la Tierra pidiendo la paz, pero encontrando solo otra batalla para luchar. La vista desde la sala de situación del Ark Ark era hermosa y tranquila. Rick Hunter lo prefería así. No es que la guerra no estuviera en el fondo de su mente. Los restos de la Fuerza Expedicionaria Robotech que habían sobrevivido a una guerra contra los Invid y sus propios traidores humanos ahora se preparaban para volver a casa para librar más guerras. "Siempre la batalla", pensó, mirando a un grupo de Shadow Fighters recientemente desarrollado. Pasando por las maniobras de entrenamiento. Podía ver el pálido fantasma de su reflejo en el cristal que lo separaba del espacio profundo. Una parte de él anhelaba estar allí, probando personalmente a los nuevos cazadores de las Sombras, pero ser un Almirante tenía sus inconvenientes. "Dios mío, el almirante Hunter. Marido. ¡Padre!" Su mente se volvió loca con sus pensamientos allí en la oscuridad. Aunque técnicamente por la tarde, la posición de los planetas y el Ark Angel sirvió para una noche temprana.

Había sido un día soleado, hace años, cuando vio por primera vez el SDF-1. Un hermoso día, de hecho. Iba a una gran celebración, a ver a su viejo amigo Roy Fokker y a ver a los aviones de combate Veritech que era obvio que su "Gran Hermano" parecía haberse enamorado. Recordó haber acomodado a Mockingbird en una aumento de potencia, mostrando a los pilotos militares que pensaban que eran los mejores en sus nuevas aves de guerra. Recordó haber escuchado los "oooohs" y "aaaahs" de la multitud, y luego sus aplausos cuando aterrizó para enfrentar a un enojado Roy Fokker. El aplauso. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había oído eso. Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, volviendo a sus días con el circo volador de su padre. Él había sido algo especial en aquel entonces, y lo sabía. Reflexionó con mucha vergüenza cómo, bueno, presumido que había estado en ese entonces. La guerra, sin embargo, le enseñó humildad. Su talento como piloto tuvo que ser canalizado a otras vías, y el aplauso fue reemplazado por medallas y promociones. En ese sentido, se parecía mucho a Minmei. En ambos la única cosa que habían amado más había sido utilizada para beneficiar el esfuerzo de guerra.

Lynn Minmei. Recordó haberla visto por primera vez el mismo día que Vio el SDF-1. Una sonrisa estalló lentamente en su rostro. ¿Cómo fue esa línea de esa vieja canción? "Ojalá no supiera ahora lo que no sabía entonces". Si le hubieses dicho que él y la linda chica oriental de pelo negro que vio por primera vez discutiendo con una máquina de Petite Cola se convertirían en jugadores importantes en el futuro de la humanidad, te habría llamado loco. Pero eso es exactamente lo que pasó. Aunque Minmei encontró el estrellato que siempre había deseado, Rick no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella ahora porque sabía que ella estaba sola. Todos en el mundo parecían amarla, pero ella misma no tenía a nadie a quien amar. Desde ese día, la RDF usó su voz para destruir la armada de Dolza, la vida tenía. No ha sido demasiado amable con ella. A veces, en el fondo, se culpaba a sí mismo. Ella lo había amado una vez, y él la había amado, la había deseado durante mucho tiempo. Cuando finalmente eligió a Lisa sobre ella, ella lo aceptó, pero nunca abandonó su vida. Terminó en Tiresia con el REF, y Rick sabía que no fue un accidente. Él todavía tenía sentimientos afectuosos por ella e incluso atesoraba los recuerdos que tenían. Recordó que el primer beso que compartieron en un oscuro y mohoso agarre estaban atrapados en el SDF-1 abordo , cuando pensaban que todo estaba perdido, cuando pensaban que iban a ...

"¡Maldita sea!" Rick pensó, volviendo a la realidad. El miro su reloj. Llegaba diez minutos tarde, y él realmente no estaba de humor para esperar, solo con su pasado. "La OTRA razón por la que no puedo dejar de vivir en el pasado". Rick había pasado los últimos seis meses en el pasado, volviéndolo a contar, en realidad. Su fotógrafa oficial, Susan Graham, estaba haciendo un documental sobre el RDF, y él era la fuente principal de su información. Se reunían al menos una vez a la semana al principio, y ese tiempo estaba bien empleado, con Rick relatando todos los detalles que pudo de los últimos veinte años. Al principio, sus conversaciones se centraban en batallas, ofensivas, victorias y derrotas, pero lentamente la conversación se volvió más personal. Le contó todo: cómo se había enamorado de Minmei, cómo había tenido un mal comienzo con Lisa, cómo la muerte de Roy lo había afectado, todo. Al principio, se sintió un poco incómodo compartiendo los detalles íntimos. De su vida personal con el joven teniente, pero ella siempre se aferraba a cada una de sus palabras, y pronto comenzó a esperar las sesiones de entrevistas, podía hablar con ella sobre sus miedos, sus triunfos, sus deseos. Sue Graham sabía cosas sobre él que muchas personas no sabían. Aunque no se preocupó por eso. Ella había jurado guardar el secreto, y él sabía cuán leal era ella.

Ahora, si tan solo pudiera convencer a Lisa de que era puramente profesional. Supuso que ella se sentía un poco amenazada, después de todo. ¡Sabía que ella también había estado sintiendo su edad, con todo, desde tomar el mando del SDF-3 de nuevo hasta la maternidad y cumplir 50 años (la Tierra real)! Ella no tenía cincuenta años, de ninguna manera, pero a veces él sabía que ella lo sentía. Ella también sabía lo cerca que él había crecido de Sue Graham, y no le gustaba. Rick señaló que tenía casi la edad suficiente para ser el padre de Sue (él mismo no podía creerlo, pero era cierto), pero eso no había contribuido a calmar sus temores. Ella incluso había querido que dejara de ayudar en el documental, pero él se había negado, amonestándola por su falta de confianza. Habían pasado por mucho juntos, y él no quería pensar. Su esposa no tuvo fe en él. "No eres tu quien me preocupa", fue su respuesta. Aún así, se negó, citando la importancia del proyecto del teniente Graham y la historia de las Guerras Robotech.

También sabía, en el fondo, que al no asistir, el tiempo que pasaba con Sue se acabaría, y no estaba seguro de estar listo para eso. Max Sterling, su único verdadero amigo y confidente, ya no estaba cerca desde el nacimiento de su hija, Aurora, y si Rick no tenía a Sue con quien hablar, no tendría a nadie. No tenía sentimientos románticos por Sue, aunque ella era muy atractiva, con cabello largo y negro y ojos que hacían que el jade fuera pálido en comparación. Se sentía más como una figura paterna para ella que cualquier otra cosa. Su familia no había sobrevivido a la lluvia de luz de Dolza y ella creció en una sala del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida (había muchos huérfanos al servicio de la REF, se había dado cuenta Rick). Rick había aprendido mucho sobre ella en los últimos meses, de hecho, las preguntas fueron en ambos sentidos en las últimas reuniones que tuvieron. Él conocía sus miedos, alegrías y triunfos tan bien como ella lo sabía. Apagarían la cámara y hablarían mucho del expediente.

Estaban programados para terminar de hablar hoy sobre los eventos que ocurrieron en la Base de Marte de Sara, cuando Rick había rescatado a Lisa. Habían comenzado sin ningún orden en particular, pero recientemente parecía que las sesiones se centraban en los primeros días y meses de la guerra contra los Zentradi, especialmente porque pocas personas vivas hoy podían recordar esos tiempos. Sus preguntas realmente parecían centrarse en todo el asunto de Lisa / Minmei. No creía que valiera la pena hablar, pero las preguntas de Graham inevitablemente volvieron a esos eventos. Les hizo quedarse atrás. Tenían que reunirse diariamente para ponerse al día.  
Estaba pensando en los eventos en la Base de Marte cuando oyó que la puerta se abría. Sue entró con una bolsa grande en sus manos que Rick reconoció como la que tenía en su equipo de periodismo: una grabadora de audio digital, una pequeña cámara de video digital, algunas luces portátiles y otras herramientas de su oficio. Él se levantó para ayudarla, pero ella le dijo que se sentara con un movimiento de la mano, murmurando algo sobre los problemas del equipo como razón para llegar tarde.

Él observó mientras ella desempacaba cuidadosamente el equipo. Era delgada, y el traje azul de REF que llevaba estaba bien en sus curvas. Él nunca la había mirado de una manera sexual antes, pero con su mente a la deriva tal como era, se permitió el placer de la vista. Ella era muy atractiva. Rick sabía que estaba soltera, y tenía que preguntarse por qué. Sabía lo profesional que era, y pensó que probablemente no tenía tiempo para un novio. Eso fue demasiado malo para algunos de los posibles rompecorazones en el REF. Se estiró y bostezó, sintiéndose un poco culpable e incómodo de repente por la forma en que la estaba mirando. Simplemente no podía apartar su mirada de su forma, lo que le parecía estar trabajando en una especie de movimiento lento y deliberado, casi como si ella supiera que él lo estaba mirando y encontraba placer al hacerlo. La observó mientras ella se inclinaba frente a él, luchando por conectar un cable que no cooperaba. Ella ciertamente tenía una buena forma.

Él cambió el foco de su atención, sin embargo, cuando ella se dio la vuelta para tomar asiento. No pudo evitar admirar lo fuerte que se veía su rostro juvenil. Ella parecía más vieja que él sabía que era en realidad, sobre todo con el cabello recogido hacia arriba y hacia atrás para poder llevar cómodamente el equipo de grabación de audio. Tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, pero cuando Rick le preguntó sobre eso, se desvaneció, reemplazado por una mirada de determinación. Sabía lo fuerte que era su profesionalismo, así que lo dejó pasar. Además, él sabía que si ella realmente quería hablar de eso, lo harían más tarde.

La sesión se reanudó desde donde la habían dejado el día anterior. Rick le contó la historia de Sara Mars Base. Era la primera vez que RDF había luchado contra Khyron, y la tripulación y los civiles a bordo del SDF-1 casi se habían unido a los muertos sin nombre en el planeta rojo. Bueno, casi sin nombre. Rick mencionó brevemente el rescate de Lisa Hayes que había realizado, rescatándola de la cabina de su prometida muerta antes de que toda la base se destruyera. Él quería hacer hincapié en su heroísmo personal lo menos posible, pero Sue instó a él en, haciendo preguntas y guiar la entrevista de una manera que hacía imposible escapar de su propia historia. Su determinación fue un poco, desconcertante, y, bueno, Rick vio algo en sus ojos que simplemente no podía señalar. Supuso que era su estilo. Cuando una vez le había dicho que la historia de su vida era insignificante en comparación con las batallas que se habían librado, ella le había dicho: " Pero, Almirante, tu vida ES la Guerra Robotech". Él no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir con eso, pero el peso que a veces sentía sobre sus hombros parecía estar de acuerdo con ella. Sin embargo, nunca se sentía demasiado cómodo hablando de sí mismo cuando la cámara estaba encendida.

Cuando terminó de hablar de los actos heroicos en la Base de Marte, sus preguntas se volvieron más personales. "Almirante", le preguntó ella, "¿fue esto cuando sus sentimientos hacia el Almirante Hunter-Hayes cambiaron?" Se dio cuenta de que ella nunca dijo "su esposa" o "Sra. Hunter" cuando hablaba de Lisa frente a la cámara, e incluso fuera de la cámara, para el caso. Supuso que era una práctica periodística común. Él sonrió. "No, para ser honesto contigo, nuestra relación en ese momento era solo de nivel profesional. Todavía estaba enamorada de Minmei. Realmente no estoy segura de cuándo me enamoré de Lisa. Simplemente sucedió. No empecé con el pie derecho, como te dije, pero crecimos cerca. Recuerdo que un día me enfrenté a la posibilidad de no volver a verla y sabía que la extrañaría. Simplemente sucedió. . "Una vez más, ella tenía esa mirada. Se preguntó si lo que era, preocuparla cuando entró, todavía estaba en su mente.  
"¿Te arrepientes de que nada haya sido de ti y de Minmei?" Preguntó con un repentino interés que sorprendió a Rick. "Uh, ¿la cámara sigue encendida?" Preguntó, fingiendo conmoción. "Minmei y yo, bien, podrías decir que éramos amantes de las estrellas. Ella se convirtió en una estrella, y yo luché entre ellos. Ahora, no te mentiré. Minmei siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón. Pasamos por mucho juntos. Hubo incluso un momento en el que pensé que moriríamos juntos. Pero nos arrepentimos. No. No tengo a nadie. Soy una mejor persona para conocerla. Una persona mucho mejor. ¿Cuántos tipos a bordo del SDF-1 habrían intercambiado lugares conmigo, atrapados en una bodega con Minmei durante una semana?. Se rieron y hablaron así durante un rato, y Rick comenzó a darse cuenta de que parte de su vida personal era la guerra. El destino lo había puesto en medio de todo. Este hecho lo deprimió un poco, así que desvió la conversación de su vida personal. Ella le hizo algunas preguntas sobre el regreso de la SDF-1 a la Tierra, y luego le preguntó algo en lo que realmente tenía que pensar.

"Almirante Hunter", preguntó, "¿qué es lo único que recordará cuando todo esté dicho y hecho?" Rick giró en la silla ejecutiva de gran tamaño y se enfrentó a la enorme ventana de imagen que servía de telón de fondo. Pensó largo y tendido antes de poder responderle. "No sé si hay una cosa. Verás, ninguno de nosotros quiso esto, no, estas guerras. Me hubiera sentido perfectamente satisfecho de volar los cielos en casa en mi fanjet. Probablemente estaría manejando mi El circo volador de papá a estas alturas. Demonios, Roy Fokker probablemente incluso estaría corriendo conmigo. Cuando llegó el Visitante, el Visitante que ahora conocemos era el SDF-1, todo, y yo, significa todo, cambiado. Mira por esa ventana. "Señaló hacia Tirol.", " ¿Qué ves? Un planeta, una parte del universo nunca antes imaginado, nunca antes considerado. Yo tenía nueve años en 1999, cuando llegó el Visitante. No teníamos idea de que la llegada del barco significaría el fin de la vida tal como lo conocíamos. No teníamos idea alguna de lo que nos esperaba. Los últimos treinta años nos han enseñado muchas cosas que no sabíamos sobre nosotros mismos y nos hicieron apreciar las cosas que antes dábamos por asentadas... "Dejó que la última frase se extinguiera. No creía que fuera necesario. Para ser terminado. Lentamente giró su silla para mirarla, listo para disculparse por no haber respondido realmente a su pregunta. Lo que vio cuando se dio la vuelta, sin embargo, lo dejó sin palabras.

Ella todavía estaba sentada allí, escuchándolo, pero su aspecto había cambiado. Rick notó que había dejado caer su cabello oscuro, y se aferraba al borde de su cara y caía en cascada sobre sus hombros como un velo nupcial que había sido retirado para que un beso pudiera consumir la ceremonia. La parte delantera de su traje ajustado estaba desabrochada, hundiéndose entre sus pechos y sin dejar nada a la imaginación. Ella ciertamente no llevaba las prendas estándar de soporte RDF. Pero no era la hermosa forma en que miraba con el pelo suelto, o la sensación de pura lujuria que estaba empezando a agitar en él lo que lo aturdió. Era la mirada en sus ojos. Él la había mirado a los ojos muchas veces durante sus sesiones juntos. Sus hermosos ojos verdes eran como esa ventana proverbial en su alma. En ellos, había visto su pena, su comprensión, su compasión, su admiración y su determinación. Y esta, era la primera vez que había visto hambre en ellos.  
Ella se puso de pie lentamente. "Almirante. Quiero decirle algo". Él apartó la mirada de sus ojos por un momento y miró sus manos. Estaban temblando. Notó que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando ligeramente, como si lo que le estaba diciendo ahora fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte. En cierto modo, fue. "Almirante Hunter, lo conozco, lo he visto desde lejos desde que abandonamos la tierra hace algunos años. Le he escuchado decir su vida a mí. He compartido sus triunfos y agonías con usted. Y ahora, quiero Comparte en tus placeres". Sus manos nerviosas se abrieron camino hacia la cremallera de su traje de cuerpo y lo guiaron hacia abajo, moviéndose como una serpiente, más allá de su ombligo. Rick miró su estómago liso y rosado como si fuera una fruta que le estaba prohibida.

Ella caminó lentamente hacia él, con los ojos fijos en los de él, ardiendo profundamente en su alma. Aunque sabía que estaba mal, en el fondo no podía detenerse. Le habían disparado, derribado, capturado, incluso cerca de la muerte un par de veces, pero en su vida nunca había sabido la emoción y el peligro de la seducción. Ella se paró sobre él, a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas mientras él se sentaba en su silla. Ella se agachó y puso las manos sobre sus hombros, susurrando en sus oídos. "Almirante Hunter, te conozco, sé lo que quieres, sé lo que necesitas. Y sé lo que puedo darte". Y con eso, ella lo besó.

¡Oh, qué beso fue! Rick podía sentirlo subir y bajar por su espina dorsal. Él podía sentir los años de pasión que habían sido crecía dentro de ella. Había electricidad en su beso, y él podía sentirlo saltando de su lengua a su boca. No pudo evitar devolverle el beso. Un millón de cosas bombardearon sus sentidos mientras se besaban. El espray corporal con olor a manzana que llevaba se abrió camino hacia su cabeza y alimentó más sus sentimientos. Amaba el sonido de sus respiraciones apresuradas entre besos. Podía sentirla apretándose contra él, sus brazos acercándolo más. En su mente, él podía verse a sí mismo levantándola en sus brazos, llevándola a sus aposentos, acostándola en su cama, besando su cuello de marfil y moviéndose más abajo, mucho más bajo... Él quedó atrapado en su pasión. Ella era hermosa. Ella era joven. Ella era emocionante Ella lo deseaba Ella... Ella no era Lisa.

Con ese repentino pensamiento que lo desgarró, él le puso las manos en los hombros y la empujó con suavidad. Ella sintió que algo estaba mal y retrocedió. Él la miró a los ojos. "Teniente Graham, esto está mal. Soy un hombre casado. Los hombres casados no hacen este tipo de cosas". Tomó la decisión que sabía que tenía que hacer allí mismo. "Teniente, creo que es mejor que dejemos de encontrarnos".  
Vio como su cara y sus ojos se pusieron rojos. Podía ver pequeñas lágrimas en el rabillo de sus ojos, pero no estaba seguro de si eran de pena o vergüenza. Ella rápidamente cerró su traje de cuerpo. "Bueno, almirante, me temo, que obtendrás tu deseo ", dijo con una voz apenas por encima de un susurro. Había tristeza en su voz". Acabo de recibir nuevas órdenes hoy. He sido reasignado al Grupo de Ataque de Júpiter".  
Rick estaba sorprendido. El Grupo Júpiter se iría en dos semanas para regresar a la Tierra como la segunda ola en el asalto para recuperar el planeta del Invid que lo controlaba ahora. Estarían mejor equipados que la desafortunada División de Marte. Rick se sorprendió de que su fotógrafo personal, exento de tal deber, fuera asignado a un grupo de ataque. Simplemente no sucedió. A menos que, por supuesto, alguien la haya asignado deliberadamente al grupo.

Ella rápidamente comenzó a empacar su equipo. "Almirante Hunter, lo siento mucho. No estaba pensando. Debería haberlo sabido mejor", murmuró. Rick se quedó en silencio, observando su paquete, todavía un poco aturdido. Ella guardó todo, arrojando la bolsa sobre su espalda. Parecía que quería correr y, dadas las circunstancias, él no podía culparla. Pero ella no corrió. En cambio, ella se acercó a él. Él se puso de pie, inseguro de lo que iba a hacer. Ella no hizo nada más que hablar. "Almirante, yo, quiero agradecerle su ayuda en mi proyecto. Lo digo en serio. El documental sobre la SDF-3 está terminado y el de la SDF-1 está casi terminado, gracias a usted. Aprecio todo lo que has hecho". Ella fue muy profesional en su discurso, careciendo de su calidez habitual.  
"También quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento. No quise..." Hizo una pausa, y Rick vio que una mirada pacífica se apoderaba de sus rasgos. "No, eso sería una mentira. Almirante, quise decir todo lo que dije. Te amo. Sé que nunca podrías amarme, pero siempre te amaré. Estaré pensando en ti cuando me haya ido. Yo supongamos que esta es la última vez que nos veremos, al menos hasta que la Tierra esté libre".

El asintió. "Teniente, harás un gran trabajo. Siempre lo haces". "Gracias", respondió ella, secándose las lágrimas. Ella saludó. "Haré todo lo posible para obtener la información que necesita. Después de todo, ese es mi trabajo, ¿verdad?"

"Cierto"

Ella extendió la mano y tocó su barbilla, acariciando un lado de su cara sin decir nada. Vio cómo una gran lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla mientras se daba la vuelta para irse. Se detuvo en la puerta antes de que se abriera y se volvió para mirarlo. "Adiós, Rick".  
Él quiso salir del protocolo, pero no lo hizo, no pudo, y solo le devolvió. Un saludó. "Teniente Graham, buena suerte". Y ella salió por la puerta en silencio.

Rick podía escuchar sus sollozos en la distancia mientras corría por el pasillo. Mirando por la ventana, vio a los Luchadores de las Sombras correr a través de un nuevo conjunto de formaciones de batalla. Su mente, sin embargo, estaba a millones de millas de distancia, perdida en sus pensamientos, perdida en el pasado. De alguna manera, no quería nada más que olvidar los últimos veinte años, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que los últimos veinte años lo habían convertido en lo que era hoy. Cada recuerdo, desde los ojos de Minmei, el amor incondicional de Lisa, y llegar hasta los besos eléctricos de Graham , lo convirtió en quien era. Aún así, no fue fácil. En su mente, todavía veía al recluta en bruto que había pasado la noche anterior a su primera misión preocupado por encontrarse cara a cara con la muerte. Una mirada en el espejo de hoy le dijo lo contrario.

Se inclinó sobre su escritorio hacia su terminal de computadora y accedió a la biblioteca de la nave . Buscó a través de los archivos de audio, bajo música de finales del siglo XX (había estado haciendo esto mucho últimamente. Me trajo recuerdos de la colección de música de su padre). Cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando, hizo clic en "reproducir" y los sonidos de la canción que seleccionó llenaron el sistema de altavoces de la habitación. Escuchó al cantante recordar con tristeza sus días de juventud, su vida en tiempos más simples, los cambios que experimentó y que no podía prever. Rick escuchó atentamente las palabras y sintió que le estaban hablando. Él podría relacionarse con ellos, podría haberlos escrito. Sabía lo que realmente se sentía al correr contra el viento.

Aun y en sus cuarenta el siempre le ha sido fiel a Lisa…

FIN.


End file.
